Peste del Oeste
Peste del Oeste es un episodio de doble duración de la Quinta Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob *Calamardo *Patricio *Ojo Muerto Plankton *Patricio Ripy *Tom *Nat *Rosy Mejillas *Arenita *Buck Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Sherm Pantalones cuadrados *Don Cangrejo *antepasado de Tom *antepasado de Nat *antapasado de Billy *Sra.Puff del oeste *antepasado de Don Cangrejo *Tapey Lugares *Krusty Krab *antiguo Fondo de Bikini *edad 1880 de Fondo de Bikini *Texas(lugar) *Cantina Cascaruda *viejo desierto Maratón {|border="1" class="wikitable" !ganador !Perdedor !Hora |- |"Shell of a Man" |"Plankton!" |5:00 PM – 5:15 PM |- |"F.U.N." |"Walking Small" |5:15 PM – 5:30 PM |- |"Frankendoodle" |"Imitation Krabs" |5:30 PM – 5:45 PM |- |"The Great Snail Race" |"The Fry Cook Games" |5:45 PM – 6:00 PM |- |"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" |"The Algae's Always Greener" |6:00 PM – 6:15 PM |- | | |6:15 PM – 6:30 PM |- |"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" |"Plankton's Army" |6:30 PM – 6:45 PM |- |"New Leaf" |"Opposite Day" |6:45 PM – 7:00 PM |- |"The Chaperone" |"Enemy In-Law |7:00 PM - 7:15 PM |- |"Fear of a Krabby Patty" | |7:15 PM - 7:30 PM |- |"Band Geeks" |"Krabby Road" |7:30 PM - 7:45 PM |- |"Stanley S. SquarePants" |"Welcome to the Chum Bucket" |7:45 PM - 8:00 PM }} descripcion En el Crustáceo Cascarudo, Bob Esponja descubre que Patrick tiene un pariente famoso llamado Patrick Revere quien advirtió de que Bikini Bottom Los moluscos son próximos. del oeste.]]Lástima que nadie le escuchaba. Don Cangrejo le dijo al dos de sus grandes Cangrejo-Grandpappy, que inventó una invención de seguridad doloroso que lastima los dedos de alguien que toque el billete de dólar trampas explosivas. Mientras camina, Bob Esponja se encuentra con Sandy quien reveló que tiene un pariente llamado Mejillas sonrosadas y fue el primero en descubrir la ardilla de petróleo en Texas. Sintiendo lástima por Bob Esponja, Sandy le lleva a la biblioteca para "excavar alrededor de su árbol genealógico". Bob Esponja se entera de que el bisnieto-grande-grande de un héroe del oeste, el sheriff Bob SpongeBuck. Sandy le dice a Bob Esponja SquarePants la historia de SpongeBuck. SpongeBuck llegó a un pueblo llamado Dead Eye Gulch y va al teatro / salón (oeste Krusty Krab). SpongeBuck llega a ser un sheriff por ancestro Don Cangrejo. Pero entonces un villano Dead Eye Plancton llega allí y SpongeBuck debe darle la cara a mediodía (12:00 PM). SpongeBuck es expulsado de distancia y antecesor Patricio se encuentra con él. SpongeBuck recibe un sobrenombre para él y es amigo idiota. ancestro Patricio le dice a la derrota Dead Eye plancton a bofetadas lo mucho. Cuando llegan a la ciudad (a través de un cactus gigante que hizo SpongeBuck y saltar Patricio antepasado tan alto que aterrizó en Dead Eye Gulch) SpongeBuck cumple Dead Eye plancton y la caminata de dos uno hacia el otro como si fuera un western dual. Sin embargo, los pasos de él. Al igual que, Dead Eye es derrotado. Entonces, de Dead Eye Gulch (ahora llamado Fondo de Bikini) construye una estatua de oro de SpongeBuck (antepasado de Calamardo le gustaba su mejor diseño, que le fue como un hombre musculoso). Bob Esponja se da cuenta de que la estatua es realmente cubierto de caca de medusas, por tanto, un aspecto diferente de la estatua. Él lo limpia, lo que repugna Sandy. Después de eso, Bob Esponja y Sandy pie, mientras que Bob Esponja está diciendo que tal vez algún día la gente conoce el nombre de Bob Esponja. Luego, en la epiloge SpongeBuck y antecesor Patricio cantar una canción llamada "Amigos idiota." Diálogos (Bob Esponja se rasca la escultura con la caca de medusas) Sandy: ¡Qué asco! ¡No toques eso, Bob Esponja! Ew! ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Bob Esponja borra la popa) Sandy: Ese chico no está conectado bien. SpongeBuck: Dame una oportunidad ... de leche. Los tentáculos Squeeze: Leche? SpongeBuck: El dos por ciento. Los tentáculos Squeeze: (con sarcasmo) ¿Crees que puedes manejar? SpongeBuck: tomo estas cosas todos los días. A través de los labios y las encías, ya verás, solitaria, aquí viene! Prepárate, Tapey. (Risas) (Salpicaduras de leche en Tapey, al leer un periódico) Dead Eye: ¿Quién eres tú? Spongebuck: Soy Spongebuck, el nuevo sheriff, quieren un poco de chile? Ojo Muerto: Sheriff? Alrededor de estas partes que llamamos em 'jockey ataúd! Spongebuck: jockey ataúd! Usted no ha dicho nada de eso! Dead Eye: Eso debe ser un nuevo registro para el funcionamiento de un alguacil. (Reproducción de una canción mientras que las carreras Spongebuck en un ataúd) Spongebuck: Espero que no te pierdas la primera parte, Whoo, muchacha! Dead Eye: ¿De dónde sacas estos tipos? Muy bien, muchacho, te voy a hacer más sencillo el proceso ya. Soy un villano, ¿lo captas? Spongebuck: Eh, eh! Dead Eye: Este pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros, ¿entiendes? Spongebuck: Así es. Muertos los ojos: Por lo tanto, vamoose! ¿O vamos a resolver este estilo occidental en Solo ante el peligro! Dime! Spongebuck: Suena bien! Dead Eye: Ya no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando, ya hacer? Spongebuck: Nnnnope. Ojo Muerto: (Suspira) (Paseos, látigos Luego ataúd de Spongebuck.) Spongebuck: Whooaaahhh! Dead Eye: Y quedas fuera! Hey, a sólo 3 segundos de mi disco! (Los otros miran Dead Eye) Dead Eye: ¿Qué estás hayseeds lookin 'en! (Látigos) Pecos Patricio Estrella, los tentáculos de Squeeze y los otros: (Gritando) ¡Ahhh! Manatí # 1: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora a la ciudad, pa? Manatí # 2: No es tu padre. (Látigos) (Gritando) Dead Eye: Hehehe, me encanta esta ciudad, Hohohoahahah! (Látigos) Pecos Patricio Estrella: Bueno, el sheriff, Ya muerto golpea los ojos de plancton y se guarda la ciudad. (Saludos y bebida) Spongebuck: Se te olvidó la parte más importante. Pecos Patricio Estrella: ¿Qué es eso? Spongebuck: he descubierto el poder de la amistad idiota. (En la amistad idiota) Spongebuck: y Patrick Star Pecos: Uhhhhh ... Pecos Patricio Estrella: Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo. Trivia *Por alguna razón, este episodio no demasiado aire. *Después de Estados SpongeBuck a Dead Eye "Oye, ese no es su dinero", las cejas desaparecen. *Hacia el final del episodio, cuando Sandy dice a Bob Esponja a "seguir soñando", la parte de color marrón claro de su cabeza desaparece. *Cuando SpongeBuck y los ojos muertos caminan unos hacia los otros, fueron unos metros de distancia el uno del otro, pero el siguiente clip seguían caminando sin llegar a los demás. *Este episodio fue emitido en los Países Bajos el 09 de abril , 2008, dos días antes que en los Estados Unidos. *Los edificios en los ojos muertos Gulch están cambiando constantemente. La Kantina Krusty y el Banco son casi iguales, pero algunos edificios cambian de color durante todo el episodio. Además, los nombres de las tiendas están cambiando también. Por ejemplo, el "Dead Eye General Store" se convirtió en "Dead Eye Boots". *La palabra "idiota" se destaca en este episodio. De acuerdo con Bob Esponja's Greatest Hits el libreto del CD, se dijo diecisiete veces. Fue utilizado en la canción del momento, Amigos idiota. *Después de Bob Esponja y Sandy a pie, Spongebuck y Pecos Patricio Estrella cantar Amigos idiota lo que significa que aún están vivos. **Patrick dijo que había un muerto de ojos grandes '', ''muertos ''ojo. Pero tiene sólo '''un '''ojo y no está muerto. Sin embargo, si lo era, no podía ver. Lo más probable es los ojos de Plancton apodo de Muertos para causar miedo. **El título de este episodio es una referencia a la película de la comedia corto 1939 "Plaga del Oeste", protagonizada por Buster Keaton y la frase "Mejor en el Oeste". **(Otra interpretación del título del episodio) El título podría ser una parodia de la serie americana titulada "Best of the West", que tiene una historia similar. **Plagas de Occidente se estrenó el lunes 13 de abril en el Reino Unido y en los EE.UU. se estrenó el Viernes, 11 de abril a las 8:00 pm **El DVD fue lanzado después del estreno del episodio en el Reino Unido el 13 de abril. **Dead Eye Plancton rompe la cuarta pared y usar la audiencia con el látigo justo antes de la interrupción intermedio. **''Dead Eye ''es una parodia de ''ojos rojos. **Patricio imitación de su famoso pariente y la historia de cómo su pariente se hizo famoso es una parodia de Paul Revere. **''Los moluscos se acercan! Los moluscos se acercan! es una parodia de Paul Revere cotización ''Llegan los ingleses! Llegan los ingleses! **Bob Esponja tío Sherm finalmente aparece como una foto en la billetera de Bob Esponja. **Este es el segundo especial que tiene la señora Puff. El primero fue La esponja que pudo volar. **Patrick no tiene que lograr algo en su vida porque su gran antepasado ya lo hizo por él no es cierto. Patrick pasó los Dirty Bubble desafío de padel al igual que en¿ has visto a ese caracol?http://en.spongepedia.bimserver2.com/index.php?title=Have_You_Seen_This_Snail%3F y él cumplió su gran misión con Bob Esponja para ir traer de vuelta de Neptuno corona rey de Shell de la ciudad y sin Fondo de Bikini http://en.spongepedia.bimserver2.com/index.php?title=Bikini_Bottom de Planktonhttp://en.spongepedia.bimserver2.com/index.php?title=Plankton s 'mal Z Plan Bob Esponja La Pelicula. ¿Eso significa que logró algo? Por supuesto, sin embargo, la película tiene lugar ''DESPUÉS ''toda la serie. También, él no tenía que cumplir con esas cosas **Dead Eye Gulch es una parodia posible de Deadwood Gulch, una ciudad / zona en Dakota del Sur. **A pesar de que hay un piano en el salloon Kantina Krusty, nunca es mencionado en absoluto en el episodio. **Los tentáculos Squeeze es realmente el nombre Hopalong Calamardo (mencionado en los créditos) **¿De qué manera la forma de la estatua de cambio de una persona al abuelo de Bob Esponja? **Se desconoce si existe un western Karen.But ordenadores no se inventaron en ese entonces. **Cuando SpongeBuck entró en la Kantina Krusty hay un timbre en él, pero en el siguiente plano que no estaba allí. **"Dead Tree Hill" es probablemente una parodia de la seires "One Tree Hill". **¿Cómo puede Dead Eye Plancton aún sobreviven y caminar y gritar después de conseguir pisado tan difícil para tantas veces? **Plancton era justo que la familiasiempre se Plancton pisó en El ejercito de Plankton **SpongeBuck dice 'Cangrejo séptimo bisabuelo agregó: "Mi nombre es SpongeBuck. Me fui de casa para hacer mi viaje aquí en la gran ciudad", pero Dead Eye Gulch es un pueblo no una ciudad. transcripcion *Peste del Oeste(Transcripcion) en:Pest of the West pl:Spojrzenia, chłód i dziki zachód pt-br:"A Peste do Oeste" ru:Губка Боб – Деспот Запада Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Quinta Temporada Categoría:Peste del oeste Categoría:Especiales